1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screw bit holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional screw driving tool comprises a handle and a bit. The handle and the bit are one-piece and cannot be replaced with other bits. An improved screw driving tool comprises a handle and a plurality of screw bits. However, most of the screw bits are in one type and not adapted for different demands. Besides, they are separate. When not in use, it is easy to lose the screw bits.